


Broken Hearts Do Not Forgive

by LokiLover89



Series: Broken Coin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Background Slash, Dark Magic, Dark Merlin, F/M, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover89/pseuds/LokiLover89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Arthur and Gwen’s wedding night and whilst they are blissfully wrapped up in their love for one another Merlin’s whole world is falling apart The one thing he thought was his forever was all a lie and now there is only one thing left for him to do. Camelot will pay for their King’s mistakes, if it was the last thing he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts Do Not Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hay so this is just a little one shot that might turn into a few shots. I decided I needed a little brake from my Supernatural story as it was sort of taking over my life. As always I don’t own anything to do with Merlin, I was just watching re-runs and couldn’t help but think what if Merlin hadn't been so okay with Arthur marrying Gwen and what he would become if Arthur had broken his heart.  
> So please review it would be much appreciated. Thanks guys.

Pressing himself back against the wall Merlin tried to will himself to move, to scream, to do something other than just standing there and let his world shattering around him. 

The stone was cold against his back, the brick digging into his skin but still it was not enough. It couldn't block out the sounds coming from the next room, couldn't make him forget the last few glorious year that had made him feel like he was more than just a servant, more than a simple commoner.

But that was all over now because he clearly didn’t mean anything at all and he hadn’t even had the decency to let him go, to set him free from this hell. And he had to know what this was doing to Merlin, had to know that every second he saw them together was like a burning blade to the heart.

Choking back a pained sob Merlin slammed his eyes closed as a pleasured cry slipped through the door and filled the corridor. 

That sound was so familiar to Merlin now that he was sure he would have been able to pick it out from a mile away. He had spent countless nights dragging those noises from his lips and had treasured every last one because he had made him come apart like that, he had made that glorious, perfect man into nothing more than a gasping wiggling mess that always begged for more. 

But it had all been lies. 

All those whispered words of love, all those promises of forever they had meant nothing, just like Merlin. He had given himself over to his king in every way imaginable and Arthur had eagerly accepted everything Merlin had offered him, and for what. Fun? Boredom? Something to pass the time with?

Merlin was nothing to Arthur, nothing but a toy. That much was obvious now.

“Gwen”. Arthurs loud cry of his now queens name, tore at Merlin’s heart, made him want to cut off his own ears and empty his stomach across the stone floors.  
As she stood listening to his lover and his new bride making love his heartache steadily gave way to anger.

Arthur had lied to him. Had made him believe that he was the only one, that their love would last through the ages and would survive everything life threw at them. None of it had been true. 

Arthur was the devil, seeking his own pleasure and not caring what he did to find it. He had made Merlin believe that he was wanted, cared for, loved even just so he could get the virtues man into his bed and it had worked.

Merlin had given in to his prince’s charms and his loving caresses until the night he had let Arthur lead him to his bed and spread him open. He had given Arthur the one thing that he could truly give anyone because he was in love with him and believed that Arthur had loved him back. Lies

Merlin had been so in love with the man and that had blinded him to his cruel heart and wondering gaze. He had thought the interest in Gwen had just been a front, a way of hiding his true feelings but he had been wrong because Gwen was now in there with Arthur, was now Queen and Merlin had been left out in the cold forgotten and alone. Abandoned, used and broken.

But Arthur would pay. Merlin would make him suffer, would make him feel his heat brake. He was going to shatter Arthur’s world and never let him forget what he had done. 

Arthur was a vain, prideful man, obsessed with duty, honour and tradition and that was where Merlin would start. 

He didn’t hate Gwen, sweet innocent Guinevere, because no one was be able to resist Arthur. He was charming, rich, King and everyone wanted a piece of him. Gwen was just the poor girl that, that demon had sunk his claws into. But it was with her he would seal not only Arthur’s fate but that of Camelot to. 

Taking a deep breath Merlin slowly opened his eyes, the once vibrant blue now cold and empty. In one quick move he pushed himself off the wall and pressed his hand flat against the door. He could practically feel their pleasure thrumming from within, pulsing like it was its own living entirety. He would destroy it.

With a few whispered words he felt his magic spike, the spell that was forbidden by all good warlocks and witches seeping through the wood and seeking its intended. “Forgive me Gwen”. He muttered his apology, she didn’t deserve what he was about to do to her, they were friends after all, before spinning and heading down the corridor and away from the man who had ruined his life.

People called to him as he made his way through the castle and out into the surrounding town. Gwaine might have even called out to him at one point but the night was dark and full of people celebrating the marriage between their King and his commoner bride, it was easy to slip into the crowds and disappear. To become the worthless, invisible thing he was.

He disappeared into the forests that surrounded Camelot, desperate to get as far away as possible. With every step he took he felt his anguish, his heartache and humiliation slipping away. The sky crashed with thunder and burned bright with lightning, the heavens opening so rain could poor from the black chasm that it had become. 

He knew it was his magic causing it, knew that his anger and sorrow where to blame but who was he to care? Let the world see his power, let them cower in fear on him. Let them pay the price for their Kings mistake. 

“Merlin”. His name rag through the air, so loud amongst the raging storm that it was inescapable. Stopping he watched as the one person who could truly understand him slipped from the shadows, her dark eyes full of nothing but concern. He didn’t question why she was there, or even how she knew he would need her.

He flung himself at Morgana, burying his face in her neck as he sobbed. She had known all along the man that Arthur truly was and they had all been so blind but not anymore. No he could see it to and he would make the rest of them see as well. 

He would make sure the Pendragon line ended with the King, The King of Lies. Would make him sorry he thought himself better. He had toyed with the wrong person and now he would suffer the consequences. 

If it was the last thing Merlin ever did he would burn Camelot to the ground and make Arthur watch as he destroyed everything he held dear in this world. 

Starting with his chance to ever have the family he craved so much.


End file.
